Metal clips with two converging points for cutis suture are known. Such clips have various drawbacks, of which the following merit particular mention:
the epidermic layer and dermic layer can undergo relative slippage both during the positioning of the clip and during the days following the operation as the patient leaves the bed;
stitches of catgut or other material reabsorbable in the subcutis have also to be applied to keep the two edges of this layer exactly mating during the days following the operation;
during the final cicatrization, introversion of the cutis surface takes place, with the formation of a permanent cutaneous groove.